A Sign
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: A Summary doesn't dignify the story line. Please read and if you wish, review.


A Sign  
  
AN: The title is a double entendre. Enjoy!  
  
**MASH 4077th – Korea  
  
Sure is a quiet night. I think I'll take a walk.   
  
I miss nights like this back home, out on the water. All you could hear were the owls in the trees and the occasional fog horn.   
  
'A tall dark haired man made his way around the compound until coming face to face with a sign…  
  
"Lt Col. Henry Blake  
  
MASH 4077th  
  
Commanding Officer"  
  
He stared at it for a moment, standing directly in front of it. He reached out his hand to wipe the dirt around the corners. He then picked it up from the ground getting a great fight from the ground that held it.   
  
It was almost like the ground never wanted to let go.   
  
"About as stubborn as Henry eh?" the black haired man whispered to the sign. He struggled for a few more minutes before it came free.   
  
A young priest had also decided to take a walk that night, sure was a quiet night.   
  
He made eye contact with the tall man he'd been watching for the past few minutes. He saw the man breathing heavily after his battle with the ground. He simply sent a nod over to the man, and continued on his walk humming his favorite hymn.  
  
The dark haired man didn't return the nod but watched as the priest continued on his way. He looked back down to the sign in his hand, now knocking the dirt off the pole with his boots.   
  
He found himself staring at the sign once again.   
  
Minutes later he heard a noise coming from his CO's office.   
  
He was surprised to see the light on and couldn't help but notice the empty cot before he entered.   
  
A younger man was sitting alone behind the desk with a box in front of him. He looked up to the older man and reached into the box. He pulled out a small picture of himself and an older man with a fishing cap on, swinging a golf club. The younger man smirked sadly and handed the picture to his friend.   
  
The man took the picture and returned the smirk. He was taken back with a stream of memories which tore his heart in two. He returned the picture and walked around the desk, now standing next to the younger man.   
  
The younger man looked as young as fifteen at first glance. And when you looked into his eyes you saw a young boy, a very sad and scared young boy.  
  
The older man now had his hand on the young mans shoulder. He was a tall man, a few gray hairs and in his eyes you saw tears screaming to get out. You could see his youth escaping him, trying to return to the man next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off the sign he had carried with him, now leaning against the cabinet near the doors.  
  
He tapped on his friends shoulder and motioned towards the sign. The men made their way out of the office, the older man grabbing it on their way out. The young man held the picture in hand as they walked towards the new found hole in the ground.   
  
They exchanged glances, eye to eye and heart to heart. The older man placed the sign back into the ground and the dirt collapsed all around it awaiting its return.   
  
He pushed it deeper down as if making sure no one could take it out ever again.   
  
The young man placed the picture in the corner of the sign. The two stepped back and found themselves staring quietly.  
  
The young priest was making another round and peered curiously at the two men beside the sign that was gone his last time around. He could see the shorter mans shoulders shaking from a distance. In the priests eyes you could see compassion and hurt for every living soul young or old. A tear managed its way from his eyes as he started for the sign.  
  
He said nothing, softly placing a hand over his two friend's backs, praying. He then knelt down and quietly whimpered, trying not to break the dead silence of the night.   
  
The older dark haired man looked over at his friends, then looked up to the sky making a silent promise. He pushed the sign down once again even harder than before.   
  
So, on that night in Korea, one young man packed the belongings of an old friend, getting them ready to be shipped home, while two others simply went for a walk dreaming of being back home. Neither thought they'd find themselves beside a simple sign, which now had a small picture and slightly cleaner corners than before.   
  
Sure is a quiet night…I think I'll take a walk.   
  
Thee End!  
  
AN: Sometimes, we're not supposed to take the sign out of the ground. Sometimes it's mean to be there as a reminder. In life, words don't always need to be said. Which is the reason why very little words or names were spoken. Pictures sometimes need to be covered up and holes filled in. Walk in life with strong roots, so that when you go up to the heavens no one will be able to pull your sign out of the ground, and if they do the dirt will always be aching for your return. Sometimes we think the sign needs to be pulled out for a little cleaning or addition, but you are a child of something so much greater, that will always await your return.  
  
May this New Year bring some additions, cleaning and ultimately new revelations.   
  
I didn't mean for this to be a New Years wish by any means, actually, but now that it has I don't mind it. It can go for any day throughout the year.   
  
This was a tribute, to the Henry Blakes in our lives we all miss.   
  
AN#2 – Challenge: Who told the story, and took that final walk at the end of the story?   
  
Hint: Not main character of show. 


End file.
